Don't leave me
by LivingGirl
Summary: Natalie McAllister finds herself in the situation she would've given anything to not take part in. Her beloved friend's death. One chapter. Character death.


"Protect me. Please do it. I just. I ju- I... I need you."

Red eyes, stuffy nose and cries all for him. From one girl. Watching his every move.

"Stay with me okay? Don't... Don't leave."

She could barely speak. Choking at her almost inaudible words, sobs and hiccups leaking through the tough facade she built. Her vision blurry from the many tears streaming down her face. He wondered just how fond of him had the girl gotten. It was dangerous and he really did wanted to protect her but he couldn't anymore. Not like this. Her grip on him tightened. The girl's face was twisted in pain, fighting to look brave at the situation and not to break down and give up. The hurt in her eyes as they made eye contact didn't went unnoticed by him. He couldn't look at her without feeling like a piece of him died. But he had no option. The girl wouldn't let go of him he was sure, she held onto him as if her life depended on it. Ironic.

His head was resting on her arms and chest, which were wrapped around his shoulders. She was sitting on the floor holding him as tight as she could. He didn't had the strength to fight her anymore, he could only accept his fate and give the girl permission to be with him as long as he lasted. Green eyes full of pain and tears... pain and tears for him. She begged him to not leave her side but could he really stay with her? She knew the reality and she knew what would happen to him.

Even so she wasn't about to give up on him. Yellowish tired orbs stared at her. The look in her face told him that she was about to break. And he had absolutely no problem with that. She was shaking now. Her chest raised and fell with every breath she took. He could feel it. She had his head leaning on her chest after all. She made a strangled noise as the tears fell harder. Her nails were digging into his skin by now. Her breaths were shaky and heavy.

And a second later she broke.

"NO, I- WHY? IT'S NOT... P-PLEASE Y- YOU'LL BE FINE. I D- DON'T. I"

Her screams and cries got louder as incoherent sentences spilled from her mouth. His heart broke at the sight of the desperate girl fighting the reality, refusing to give up even though she was crying without being able to stop. He hushed her, trying to comfort her in a way.

"...girl. I- *cough cough* ugh It's okay"

His head was pinned between her chest and one of the hands hugging his head. Her other hand was resting on his chest. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked up at her and tighten his grip on their hands. She smiled as many more tears made their way down her cheeks. He made an effort to sit up, startling her and eyes widening.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU-"

He silenced her by sitting and looking at their joined hands.

"..."

Seeing him covered in blood, wounded and wincing when he sat up made her heart clench in her chest.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him close, not caring that the blood was seeping through her clothes. Hugged him with the life she had left. He was quite surprised when she suddenly made a move to hold him again, and he felt how her body was shaking with sobs. He winced and it hurt but he encircled his arms around her form. Very small form compared to his. He held her close as well, resting his chin on her shoulder tightening his embrace on her. He knew he didn't had much time left, the unbearable pain in his body gave him a hint.

Panting he manage to force words out of his mouth. His last words probably.

"Kid I- ...I It was a-an interes-ting experi... ence. Hah. It was g-good."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but she soon realized what his words meant and her eyes widened.

"N-No don't, Satan please y-you don't have to-"

"Girl, ...Nat y-you can't change t-the past, but thank you... for everything" He whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes. Holding him as tight as she could she whispered back.

"Thank you too, you are my best friend Satan." And for the first time in ages he smiled.

He felt the pain get bigger and he heard an agonized scream from the girl as his world went black and his lifeless body fell to the side.


End file.
